Förgätmigej
by Fields of Summer
Summary: Av någon anledning tar jag tag i din hand. Du drar dig inte tillbaka, du verkar knappast ha märkt något. Jag blundar och lyssnar på vinden och träden och stjärnorna. Jag lyssnar på ditt hjärta som slår och känner värmen från din hand, jag skapar minnen som kommer att förvandlas till drömmar i jorden.


Du berättade för mig i en dröm, du viskade '_om vi dör i morgon så kommer vi att leva för evigt_' din röst rör vid mig, som om ingenting någonsin kommer att förändras, men en dag tror jag att jag kommer kunna röra vid molnen i himlen.

* * *

><p>Vi håller oss flytande i vattnet med hjälp av svaga simtag.<p>

"Jag slår vad om att jag kan hålla andan dubbelt så länge som dig."

Du ler, och lyser upp världen runt dig i en dimma av ljus. Jag sträcker mig efter dig och tar tag i dina armar, och trycker ner dig under vattenytan.

Jag följer med dig ner i kylan, vattnet virvlar runt oss, det trycker mig närmare och drar mig iväg. Din hud glider upp mot min, varm och hal. Jag lyckas öppna mina ögon och ser att ditt leende fortfarande är kvar. Till och med här nere i mörkret, i en suddig liknelse av en verklig värld.

Vattnet är grumligt och genomskinligt, det är nästan omöjligt att urskilja var något slutar och någonting annat börjar. Jag ser avlägsna toner av brunt och en rand av ljusblå, dina ögon.

Du syns nästan alltid.

Du är en stark kontrast från mörkret, men ändå så vet jag att det finns så mycket mörker inom dig. Oändligt många hemska minnen och drömmar som blivit målade i blod. Du gömmer dig själv bakom leendet, men jag har sett dig från insidan.

Vi virvlar runt varandra, flyter i cirklar som två fåglar svävar upp i himlen. _'Vi kan flyga, du och jag._'

Det känns som att mitt blod börjar glittra, lungorna skriker efter syre. Jag tittar uppåt och ser ytan bryta ljuset från solen, splittrat till miljoner små stjärnor.

Du kämpar i mitt grepp, så jag släpper taget om dig. Jag låter dig gå, men du stannar kvar. Du rör dina armar alldeles för snabbt, så all din energi försvinner. Förstår du inte att man ska slappna av när man håller andan? Idiot …

Jag blundar och det känns som jag försvinner ner i vattnet. Jag ser gröna prickar, avtryck av solen som fastnat på mina ögonlock.

Strömmar av vatten drar i min kropp, det känns som du är på väg uppåt. Det trycker mot mig i svaga slag, allting flyttar på sig för dina kraftiga rörelser.

Jag kan inte låta bli att le, när jag inser att du har förlorat. Jag sträcker ut mina armar som i ett kors, och njuter av världen under ytan. Det är tyst, domnande, flytande. Vatten är aldrig stillastående, det kommer och går som liv, alltid med en längtan efter havet.

Jag bryter ytan, och vattnet flyger åt alla håll. Luften känns lätt att andas. Det fyller mina lungor och rusar ut i blodet. Blodet når hjärnan och saker börjar falla på plats igen. Himlen blir klar, jag kisar i solen, och så jag ser dig.

Du ser sur ut. Vattnet droppar ner från ditt hår och rinner ner längs dina kinder. Det stannar till vid dina ärr, men hittar vägar igenom dem innan det flyter tillbaka ner i djupet.

Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta, du blänger tillbaka, men jag kan se att du egentligen ler.

"Jag kommer vinna nästa gång, idiot."

"Dröm vidare."

"Spelar ingen roll, vad är egentligen meningen med att hålla andan? Vi ser vem som kan simma tillbaka till stranden snabbast istället!"

"Tre … två … kör!"

Du rör dig framåt, dina armar flyger genom lyften och bryter igenom vattenytan. Din kropp glittrar i ljuset, och av någon anledning vill jag röra vid dig, jag vill känna med mina händer längs dina armar.

Jag simmar efter dig, och dyker ner i djupet en gång till. Jag trycker mig mot dig med simtag efter simtag. Du är för snabb, jag hinner inte ifatt, och du är för långt bort. Du är alltid alldeles för långt bort.

* * *

><p>Du sitter på knä i leran, du andas tungt och svagt. Du är helt slut, precis som jag. Jag ligger bredvid dig i gräset. Och när jag ligger i gräset, hur kan jag skilja dina ögon från himlen?<p>

Solen känns varm på mitt ansikte, dina kläder är grönfläckiga. Dina knogar är blodiga och du faller ner till gräset med en duns.

Ditt hår kittlar mitt ansikte, din doft får mig att tänka på eld under sommaren. Du behöver berätta något för mig, för jag har märkt hur du bryter ögonkontakt när så fort jag ser dig.

När du berättar, önskar jag nästan att du aldrig hade sagt något.

"Jag ska gifta mig i morgon."

Vinden finns överallt runt oss, den gör så att löven i träden prasslar. Nyanser av orange och gult har börjat synas bland dem, och påminner mig om hur fort tiden går.

Varje stund kommer att förvandlas till ett minne. Minnen som man kommer längta tillbaks till ända tills dem förvandlas till jord i marken, när våra kroppar tonas bort.

Av någon anledning tar jag tag i din hand. Du drar dig inte tillbaka, du verkar knappast ha märkt något. Jag blundar och lyssnar på vinden och träden och stjärnorna. Jag lyssnar på ditt hjärta som slår och känner värmen från din hand, jag skapar minnen som kommer att förvandlas till drömmar i jorden.

Från någonstans viskar du till mig '_om vi dör i morgon så kommer vi att leva för evigt_' Din röst är så fin, jag håller din hand hårdare, vill inte att du ska gå, men du släpper taget om mig.

"Snälla, kom dit?"

* * *

><p>Du väntar på henne, under trädet som vi brukar falla ihop under. Du har på dig din finaste kostym, den svarta som du tycker om så mycket. Du har en orange slips som skär sig med allt förutom de döende löven i trädet.<p>

Du ser glad ut, du lyser i din lycka. Du låter din blick vandra, men då ser du mig.

Du förändras, och i nästa sekund ser du ut som någonting helt annat. Löven faller från trädet, flyger med vinden och regnar ner runt dig.

Du håller i en bukett med blommor, blåa och rosa, som du och henne. Solen lyser svagare på hösten, men glöm aldrig att sommaren kommer tillbaks, och ljuset skiner alltid rakt igenom molnen.

Ljuset kommer tillbaka när du ser någonting bakom mig. Jag följer din blick tills jag ser henne, hon som du alltid har älskat så oerhört mycket.

Hon tittar tillbaka på dig med samma kärlek i ögonen, som om du är svaret på hennes liv. Och kanske så är du det, du ser ut som något som hon skulle passa att stå bredvid.

Hon går upp till dig, hennes vita klänning svävar över marken tills ni står bredvid varandra, tillsammans för alltid. Ni kommer flytta ut till ängarna, det vet jag, för du älskar att ligga där och kolla upp mot himlen.

Och där kommer jag att vänta. _'Vi kommer att leva för evigt'_, i världar långt, långt borta.


End file.
